lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 013
Turn 1: Emma * Normal Summons "Sea Stealth - Flying Penguin" (1200/1000). * Uses the effect of "Flying Penguin", Special Summoning "Sea Stealth - Bolt Penguin" from her hand. (1100/800). * Uses the effect of "Bolt Penguin", adding "Sea Stealth" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Sea Stealth". * Uses the effect of "Sea Stealth", adding "Sea Stealth - Spiral Serpent" from her Deck to her hand. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Senora * Draws. * Discards "Nightshade Succubus" to activate its effect, Setting "Shade Tactics - Mist of Darkness" from her Deck to the Spell & Trap Zone. * Activates "Shade Tactics - Mist of Darkness". * Normal Summons "Nightshade Nightmare" (1900/0). * "Nightmare" attacks "Bolt Penguin". (Emma: 4000 -> 3200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Emma * Draws. * Activates "Sea Stealth - Aquatic Invasion" from her hand, Tributing her "Flying Penguin" in her hand and "Sea Stealth - Aqua Madoor" in her hand to Ritual Summon "Sea Stealth - Spiral Serpent" (2900/2900). * Uses the effect of "Sea Stealth", shuffling "Nightmare" into the Deck. * "Spiral Serpent" attacks directly, but Senora activates her Set "Shade Tactics - Quick Dash", Special Summoning "Succubus" from her Graveyard, and equipping to it, by preventing it to be destroyed by Emma's card effects. The attack resumes, but Senora activates her Set "Shade Tactics - Quick Escape", halving any damage she takes since she controls a "Nightshade" monster. * "Spiral Serpent" attacks "Succubus". * Uses the effect of "Spiral Serpent", banishing that monster, and inflicting damage to Senora equal to half that monster's ATK, which is 1700. (Senora: 4000 -> 3150). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Senora * Draws. * Normal Summons "Nightshade Ghoul" (1700/1000). * Uses the effect of "Ghoul", adding "Shade Tactics - Night Lost" from her Deck to her hand. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand. * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Emma * Draws. * "Spiral Serpent" attacks, but Senora activates her Set "Shade Tactics - Night Lost", negating the effects of a monster that battles a "Nightshade" monster she controls. The attack resumes, but due to the effect of "Quick Escape", the damage is halved. (Senora: 3150 -> 2550). * The effect of "Ghoul" activates, Special Summoning "Nightshade Cactus" from her Deck. (Mist of Darkness: 1 Shademist Counter) (1400 -> 1600/800 -> 1000). * Senora uses the effect of "Cactus", banishing "Aqua Mador" from Emma's Graveyard. * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Senora * Draws. * "Cactus" attacks "Spiral Serpent". (Senora: 2550 -> 1400). * The effect of "Ghoul" activates, Special Summoning "Nightshade Rose" from her Deck. (Mist of Darkness: 2 Shademist Counters) (1000 -> 1400/500 -> 900). * "Rose" attacks "Spiral Serpent". (Senora: 1400 -> 650). * The effect of "Ghoul" activates, Special Summoning "Nightshade Naga" from her Deck. (Mist of Darkness: 4 Shademist Counters) (0 -> 600/0 -> 600). * Uses the effect of "Naga", Composition Summoning using it and DARK monsters from her Graveyard as Materials. She does so, Composition Summoning "Nightshade Serpent Empress Elis" (0 -> 600/0 -> 600). * "Elis" gains ATK equal to the difference between the LP of Emma and Senora, which is 2550. (Elis: 600 -> 3150/600). * "Elis" attacks "Spiral Serpent". (Emma: 3200 -> 2950) (Elis: 3150 -> 2900/600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 7: Emma * Draws. * Activates "Sea Stealth - Aquatic Assault" from her hand, Tributing her "Sea Stealth - 7 Colored Fish" and "Sea Stealth - Giant Red Seasnake" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Sea Stealth - Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon" (2900/1300). * Since she Ritual Summons a WATER Ritual Monster, uses the effect of "Sea Stealth", shuffling "Elis" into the Deck, but Senora activates her Set "Shade Tactics - Shadow Veil", negating "Sea Stealth"'s effect, and banishing it. * Since "7 Colored Fish" was Tributed for a Ritual Summon, she draws 1 card. * Since "Giant Red Seasnake" is Tributed for a Ritual Summon, she banishes "Mist of Darkness". (Elis: 2900 -> 2300/600 -> 0). * Activates " ", destroying "Night Lost". * Senora uses the effect of "Elis", deactivating 1 Composition Material from itself to switch the ATK and DEF of "Megalodon" for this turn only. (Megalodon: 2900 -> 1300/1300 -> 2900). * Ends her turn. (Megalodon: 1300 -> 2900/2900 -> 1300). Turn 8: Elis * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Elis", deactivating 1 Composition Material from itself to switch the ATK and DEF of "Megalodon" for this turn only. (Megalodon: 2900 -> 1300/1300 -> 2900). * Activates "Shade Tactics - Berserking", and equips to "Elis". * Uses the second effect of "Berserking", sending it to the Graveyard. (Elis: 2300 -> 3100/0) to make two attacks in this Battle Phase. * "Elis" attacks "Megalodon" (Emma: 2950 -> 1150) (Elis: 3100 -> 1300/0). * "Elis" attacks Emma directly. (Emma: 1150 -> 0). Senora wins. Category:Blog posts